


【白居】晚春乌龙茶

by SongYiXiao



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongYiXiao/pseuds/SongYiXiao





	【白居】晚春乌龙茶

　　这是一个普通的春天的傍晚，窗外草地染了新绿，道旁的樱树点了俏红，不远处柳梢抚过湖面，拨散夕阳洒下的金粉，荡起一圈圈金红色的涟漪。暖风肆意撩人心弦，谁也按捺不住春天的蠢蠢欲动。如果朱一龙此刻不是跪在落地窗前的话。  
　　这姿势真是辜负了好春光，被勒令跪在寝室的朱一龙挪了挪膝盖，继续跪坐下去。  
　　他是两个小时前被白宇从派出所被拎回家的，再之前是被所长从白宇公司拎回派出所的。  
  
　　朱一龙是个小民警，年轻热血充满干劲，除了虎了一点，大家对他都交口称赞。但这次没人敢保他。  
　　白宇是个总裁，他的公司在Ｓ市首屈一指，刚刚和和Ｍ国的一家公司谈成一个大项目，也是Ｓ市政府大力支持的项目。项目谈判会议非常圆满，虽然外国友人在签下合同之后被突然闯进会议室，持高仿玩具枪的朱一龙和几个协警吓了一跳，但在白宇把朱一龙弄走并解释说是愚人节玩笑的时候，外国友人露出了灿烂的笑容并表示非常欣赏白总的幽默。  
　　朱一龙并不懂这种幽默，他只是对被所长没收的高仿玩具手枪表示扼腕，那是他前几天才从一个小混混手里收缴的。作为一个社区小民警，朱一龙是没有资格配枪的，这是他作为警察最大的遗憾。  
　　但此刻他没有多余的精力去遗憾这些小事，他差点搞砸了白宇的合作，还被所长停职两周，甚至连累几个协警兄弟被所长扬言开除。当然他相信那个嘴硬心软的所长最后并不会真的开除他们。  
　　这都怪那个线人赵老五，是他给的线报说白宇和外国大毒枭做生意，所以朱大虎大摇大摆地带着协警就闯进去准备人赃并获。  
  
　　卧室的门响了一下，朱一龙听见白宇的脚步声逐渐接近自己，他转过身抬起一只脚准备起身走过去，却在看见白宇手上的东西之后瞪圆了双眼，又乖乖跪了下去。  
　　白宇把东西丢在床上，冷着脸坐到床边的沙发上：“过来。”  
　　朱一龙小心翼翼地看了看白宇脸色，没有站起来，慢慢地膝行过去，双手放在白宇腿上，微微低着头，用上目线看着白宇，说：“小白，我知道错了。”  
　　一朵烟花在白宇心里炸开，然后被他亲自泼灭。  
　　“现在知道错了？晚了！”白宇踢了踢旁边的脚凳，“趴上去。”  
　　百试百灵的招数竟然失了效，白宇竟然开启了免疫模式。朱一龙知道自己完蛋了，英勇就义一般趴上沙发脚凳。  
　　一点预警都没有，白宇直接抡起皮带抽到那高高翘起的部位。  
　　朱一龙“嗷”了一声，咬住自己手臂。  
　　“手给我放下去。”白宇说着又是一皮带下去。  
　　“小白，小白我真的知道错了。”朱一龙非常直观地感受到白宇的怒气，被两皮带就抽得真心认错，能屈能伸。  
　　“说说错哪儿了。”白宇说，手上也没停，又是狠狠几下，抽得朱一龙直抖腿。  
　　“我不该，不该听信赵老五的，的鬼话……”  
　　“不该带着同事一起去，害，害了他们～”  
　　“还有呢！”白宇越听越火大，挥皮带的力度甚至又加了几分。  
　　朱一龙眼圈都红了，双手几乎把脚凳厚实的布料抓破，只能蹬着腿认错：“我错了我知道错了，小白，制服要打坏了。”  
　　他还穿着警服呢，制服下摆被堆在腰后皱成一团，裤子倒是绷得笔挺。  
　　“那就脱了。”白宇丢了皮带，上手就扒人裤子。  
　　朱一龙翻身滚下脚凳，抱着凳子求饶：“小白，不脱好不好。”  
　　“打坏了怎么办？”白宇虎起脸。  
　　“还真要往坏了打啊……”朱一龙眼泪都出来了，“我，我还有好几套呢！”  
　　白宇没搭理他，一把拉过朱一龙的领带，帮他把外套脱了下来，又把人拎起来，几下扒光了裤子，朱一龙空有80kg臂力，没敢反抗。接着白宇便将仅着衬衣的人按到沙发靠背上，摸了摸背，一会功夫，已经汗湿了。  
　　“继续说。”白宇拿起一束银柳条挥了挥。  
　　尖锐的破风声让朱一龙忍不住浑身一颤，回头就看见了用三四根打磨光滑的银柳条扎成一束的刑具，吓得语速都提高了：“小白小白，没有了，我没有干其他坏事了，我都知道错了！下次不敢了！”  
　　白宇愣了一下，差点笑出声来，马上又憋了回去，维护了一个管教者的尊严。  
　　为了掩饰自己的失态，白宇毫不犹豫地抽上了朱一龙红肿的臀部。  
??? 伤痕白了一下，立马就浮起了几条深红色的楞子。  
　　“小白……”朱一龙被打出了哭腔。  
　　“你说说你！多少次了，让你做好本职工作，不要和赵老五来往，你呢！屡教不改！还敢以身犯险！你TM怎么就脑洞那么大！哪来的毒枭！你港片看多了是不是！你TM还不信我！”白宇又气又好笑，想想又有些后怕，说一句抽一下，抽得朱一龙上身紧紧贴在沙发背上。  
　　从来没有挨过这样的狠打，朱一龙被抽得喘不过气，直到白宇停下来才长长呼了一口气，眼泪倾泄而下。  
　　“我不是……我没有不信你，我是怕，怕你被骗了……”朱一龙抽咽着说。  
　　“难道我还能上当？你是怀疑我的智商吗？”白宇哭笑不得。  
　　朱一龙犹豫了，他想起差点被白宇炸掉的厨房。  
　　没有听到回答，白宇愣了一下，咆哮道：“你ＴＭ还真的怀疑我的智商！”  
　　这次用了感叹号结尾。  
　　耻辱，这绝对是耻辱。  
　　白宇举起手就要抽下去，朱一龙瑟瑟发抖，高高肿起的臀部被凌乱的肿痕布满，可怜极了。白宇叹了口气，把摇摇欲坠的朱一龙扶到床上趴好，又去拿了条干净毛巾给他擦了擦满是汗水和泪水的脸。  
　　朱一龙红着眼看着白宇，动了动身子想起来，却又被白宇按下去，小腹下塞了了一个枕头，朱一龙不可置信地看向白宇，眼中又泛起水雾。  
　　“你知不知道你做事这么冲动我有多害怕，如果你真的是遇到毒贩呢？你和你的那些小同事，你们怎么应付？你要是出事了，我该怎么办？”白宇深吸一口气，“哥哥，就算为了我，做事三思而后行好吗？”  
　　朱一龙后知后觉地背后一凉，如果是真的……那怎么对得起那些小同事，他们都那么信任自己，不顾危险跟着自己胡来，自己怎么这么犯浑。  
　　“小白，你打我吧。是我错了。”朱一龙伸手拿起毛巾咬在嘴里，安静地趴好。  
　　白宇再抽下去，他便是一声不吭了。  
　　受刑部位已经没有完好的地方，终究是白宇心软了，他从一束柳条中抽了一枝出来，狠着心抽上去。  
　　身后火烧火燎，细韧的柳条抽下去便是一道新的肿痕，抽在早已伤痕累累的臀上如火上浇油，朱一龙抖抖索索几乎咬不住巾，极力忍耐的泣音早已堵不住，又一下狠厉地抽打，朱一龙浑身紧绷，无措地张开嘴，半晌没发出声音，只是颤巍巍伸手拉住了白宇的衣角。  
　　白宇停下手，拿起掉落在床上的毛巾想给朱一龙擦擦脸，毛巾却早已被泪水浸透，白宇叹了口气：“哥哥，很疼吧。”  
　　好疼，可不可以不打了，朱一龙话到嘴边却说不出口，这次错得如此离谱，还连累了那么多同事，实在该罚，只是，真的已经挨不住了，朱一龙咬着唇，眼泪一串串滑过脸颊，呜咽了一声放下手，“小白，你打吧，我该打。”  
　　白宇抚上朱一龙颤抖的身体，看着被自己责打得青紫的部位，听着心上人痛苦的呻吟，心口泛起细密的疼，再也下不去手。  
　　没有听得动静，朱一龙抽了抽鼻子，转头看向白宇，哑着声音又说了一遍：“小白，我知道错了，你打吧，我受得住。”  
　　“不打了。”白宇蹲到朱一龙面前，伸手拿纸巾擦了擦朱一龙重新被汗与泪浸湿的脸，“今天不打了。”  
　　“今天？”朱一龙愣了，泪又止不住滑落，“小白你不原谅我了吗？小白，你打我，你打到消气好不好，别不理我。”  
　　“原谅你了。”白宇捧起朱一龙冰凉的脸，话锋一转，“但是……”  
　　朱一龙两只手紧张地握在胸口听他宣判。  
　　“明天休息一天，从后天开始，你停职的期间，每天晚上自己过来领罚。”  
　　“小，小白……”朱一龙脸都白了，“你是，是不是，愚人节，开玩笑呢。”  
　　“愚人节？你还没挨够呢？”白宇作势举起手，看朱一龙吓得闭紧双眼又心疼起来，“别紧张，不会像今天这么罚你，小惩大诫，这几天好好给你提个醒。”  
　　说完在朱一龙额头亲了一口，伸人把人抱着挪了一个位置，便拿出早就准备好的伤药小心上起药来。  
　　上药揉伤实在又是一顿苦刑，朱一龙却不敢像平时一般撒娇耍赖，只敢抱紧了枕头小声哼哼，又给枕头也糊了一脸鼻涕眼泪。  
　　上完药，白宇扯出朱一龙怀里的枕头哭笑不得：“哥哥啊，我今天才换的干净枕头呢。”  
  
　　之后的两周，朱一龙每天晚上睡觉前都乖乖趴在白宇怀里受罚，好在白宇不再为难他，只是每天一顿巴掌，让他红着脸再带着红肿的屁股入睡。  
  
　　“哥哥，你看我是不是练出肌肉了。”两周后白宇举着胳膊激动地对朱一龙说。  
　　“你走开……”  
　　小民警终于消停了。


End file.
